Nicoleeo
Nicole McGuire (born: ), better known online as nicoleeo, is a Scottish YouTuber well known within the wattpad community for her fanfiction entitled 'Malevolent' based around the band 5 Seconds Of Summer. Within the YouTube Community Nicole is known for her dedication to the Kpop Group Bangtan Boys (BTS) as well as promoting other kpop groups such as 'Red Velvet' and showing her love for anime. She is known for showing her love for BTS member Jungkook. About Nicole first began to post videos on YouTube on April 19, 2015 with her first official video entitled 'AWKWARD FIRST INTRO' a video which she still talks about occasionally on her channel. Nicole stated in her "GET TO KNOW NICOLEEO " video as well as many of her sit down chatty videos how thankful she is for all the kindness and support she receives from her fellow watchers or as she likes to call us her 'pals' in her well-known video introduction; "hey pals, my name's Nicole and welcome back to my channel...if you're new on my channel what's good and if you are a regular on my channel what IS good!" Once Nicole began to experiment with her style of videos she started to gain more attention and began to grow her community of viewers. As of 2016 her videos in which she plays a variety of characters, and added greenscreen skits - along with including fandom relevance has allowed her to grow her audience. During the summer of 2016 Nicole became a part of the collab channel '5 Seconds Of Fangirls' where she posted on a Sunday entitling her segment as 'Snazzy Sunday's'. Throughout Nicole's social media platforms shes known as 'Nico' (the nico nico nii joke being used in a variety of tweets). She pretends she hates it but we know the truth. Nico discusses throughout her videos and social media platforms about how some of her family - particularly her aunt, is very supportive of her YouTuber channel regardless of her subscriber count. She mentions in videos that she is a 'naturally very awkward person' and so throughout high school she didn't have a large friend group, so till this day she treasures the friendships she made throughout her time in high school - as well as the friendships she's made throughout her time on YouTube. She is known her love of anime, particularly FairyTail which she talks about on her channel. As of 2017, she's been promoting the french cartoon called 'Miraculous LadyBug'. Extra Information It is not confirmed if Nicole is in a relationship nor does she discuss any previous relationships. In late 2017, Nicole started up her side channel officially with her introduction video 'Welcome to ohnicoleeo' which she currently posts meetup videos and vlogs. Nicole has a small dog called Roody, which she features in many of her Snapchat stories. Throughout Nicole's time on YouTube she's became close friends with a variety of YouTube stars such as the YouTuber 'colliscool ' both YouTubers are seen interacting with each other throughout their social media platforms. They both became good friends in late 2016 after Colleen subscribed to Nicole's channel. As well as being friends with colliscool , Nicole has been seen communicating with YouTubers such as bambinobecky, Alyssa Fouts, Hayden Brock, Farina Jo 파리나,jessiepaege, Sam Carr, Jack Biggs, _THISISJAKE, TBHBYRON, Alexis G. Zall, LizardWarrior91, and heyitsfeiii. Nicole throughout her YouTube channel features her best friend from high school Kimberlee in a variety of videos. As well as Kimberlee, Her best friends Kiera, Katie and Ellen feature in a variety of concert vlogs. Nicole has an older brother named Sean. Appearance 15306722_1043518655776264_3593999698098126848_n.jpg|nicole in 2015/16 DFMohAYXgAAuvg-.jpg|nicole as of 2017 Nicole has natural dark brown hair with matching brown eyes. Her hair in 2016 was just past her shoulders and in May of 2016 she dyed the tips a vibrant green. She then had blue tips. Later in the year she got bangs and cut her hair short - removing the green tips. And so her famous mushroom branding was born. In May of 2017 Nicole dyed her hair pink and is still currently her signature look. From what many Nicoleeo viewers have said, Nicole is 5'8. Nicole has had her nose pierced for 4 years (which she revealed on twitter) and used to wear a black nose ring but later changed it to a silver ring. Occasionally in her videos she is seen wearing her glasses. Which she received through a sponsored video from firmoo. Nicole states that she shops in forever21 and topshop. She was featured on the Topshop website for her unique style. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Scottish YouTubers